Vampire Hearts
by KyuuketsukiNekoLain
Summary: Roxas, a half breed vampire, is saved by Sora and Riku, and yet the leader of a full vampire Organization, Xemnas, never allowed halfbreeds into his organization until Axel begged... RikuSora, SoraRoku AkuRoku..maybe more.


Kyuu: … I finally post this after it's up on DA… one chapter on y!gallery BUT not going to put any more in that one sooo it all goes here and when I get to it. ANYWAY… THIS is my first KH fic… it's AU and yea blink

'Thoughts are like this'

Kingdom Hearts is not mine…. It is © to Tatsuya Nomura, Disnet Enterprises and… Square Enix… I only wish I did..buuut I don't.

------

Vampire Hearts

Chapter 1: Half-Breeds

"Wha!" Roxas rose up from his bed. 'Sora again… I thought I had already gotten rid of that… no wait.' Roxas thought as he turned to find a boy his age standing beside him. The boy ever so similar to Roxas except he wasn't blond "W-Who are you are you… Sora?"

He nodded. "Yes, Roxas… I am" He said putting one hand to Roxas' face.

"H-How did you…Sora…"

Sora placed his finger on Roxas' mouth. "Shh you're ok, stay here… I'll be back," he said as he opened the door in the room and walked out closing it gently.

'Why did I have dreams with him… wait. Roxas looked at himself and noticed how he was all bandaged up. 'I'm… hurt?' Roxas had an image of Sora again in his mind. 'Sora seemed to have some injuries.'

"Riku! Roxas woke up just now; remember you told me to tell you?" Sora said poking at a white haired older boy, named Riku.

"So I did Sora, too bad we didn't save him from his injuries…Xemnas must have had something against Roxas,"

"…I wonder what,"

"I hear it's 'cause Roxas is half a vampire… and it seems like Axel begged him to go into his little vampire organization… he let him and yet it seemed that Axel accidentally left him alone… forgetting that Xemnas doesn't really like him,"

"Vampires like him think they are all that… and yet half-vampires seem to be a curse, what the fuck?" Sora said giving a disgusted look. 'This half-breed is cute, and yet Riku is hot.'

"I know that look Sora,"

"Eh? N-no…"

"Sora,"

"Fine! He's cute alright?" Sora said blushing a little.

"I knew it."

'What is this place?' Roxas thought as he pushed away the covers and turned to sit on the side of his bed. "…Xemnas," he looked at his hand, his eyes grew wide as he jumped off the bed and ran out the door and happen to find the room that Riku and Sora were in. "Where's Axel?"

"You were right Riku… as you seem to always be,"

Riku sighed.

"Sora!"

"Oi Oi! I dunno where he is, Riku and I rescued you from a near death experience,"

"…Axel… left me… alone…?"

"Another point for me on the rightness…" Riku said grinning.

"Ok ok! You beat me in everything ok? Just stop it for once now,"

"Fine…"

Sora sighed as he walked over to Roxas who by now was on his knees.

"Oi, it's ok I don't think that he'd leave you alone on purpose…you are his friend ne?"

Roxas nodded. "…Yes,"

"True friends don't leave one another alone…"

"Y-yea… I still wonder where he is though…" Roxas said standing up.

"Oh I bet we'll find him or he'll find us, as for what he'll think I wouldn't know…" Riku said grinning a bit. "Now, c'mon you gotta change from those clothes,"

"You mean you wanna change him?" Sora asked crossing his arms.

"If you wanna do it so badly go on… I can tell if you like someone by now Sora,"

'He likes me?' Roxas thought as the other two talked.

Sora looked away and then looked back at Riku nervously and slightly blushed. "Why do I keep forgetting that we are friends too… yea sure fine I'll assist in when he gets changed… I guess," 'And Riku lets me do this with another guy so easily? Maybe he also likes him. Though Kairi might come back soon… and she has some knowledge of me and Riku, and yet she is our only human friend… not that we mind,'

"Hey, Roxas … let's go get you changed," Sora said walking to Roxas.

"Ch-change?

"It's not like I'm gonna hurt you… or do anything bad…Roxas,"

"True I guess,"

"Come on now, jeez," Sora said pushing at Roxas and guided him into a room with a closet filled with clothes.

"Whoa… how much… clothes…"

"We have a lot of clothes… mostly Kairi gets it, but we also have ways of getting some,"

"Y-yea… ok,"

"So, you look like you could fit in my size clothing so…let's see this is all the clothes that fit me so choose from that Roxas and I'll assist you," Sora said showing him the clothes that were his.

"Hm… you like to assist even a half-vampire like me? Before you it was only Axel who did…"

"To tell you the truth, I am not completely a vampire either. Let's say that Riku has protected me for sometime and yes he knows,"

"Riku didn't forget you…"

"Oi c'mon lay off that I bet Axel is looking for you! Here I think these clothes you'll like…" Sora complained as he gave Roxas some clothes.

"Yea, sorry… um you're supposed to help me… why?"

"Because some of the injuries you have are serious and should be moved carefully. Don't worry I know how to do this otherwise it would be Riku doing this,"

"… Oh, I was hurt that badly?" Roxas said lifting up an arm and flinched. "Ow…"

"Be careful, now lets get you changed ne?" Sora said lifting up Roxas' shirt. 'Wow even though we bandaged him up he still looks cute without a shirt on, better pay attention to what I am doing though'

"…Earlier…that boy with you, Riku, said that he can tell if you like someone, you… like me?" Roxas said looking cutely into Sora's eyes.

"Er… um… well Riku and I have been friends forever it seems, um y-yea I guess I do like you, Roxas," Sora said gripping Roxas' shirt.

Roxas smiled and kissed Sora on his cheek. "I think it's fine… I guess," Roxas blinked. "weren't you assisting me in getting into other clothing Sora?"

"Oh.. y-yea sorry… um let's see," Sora put the new shirt over Roxas' head and pulled on it to get his head through. "Now… pants and stuff and maybe we can get you some things,"


End file.
